And Gone was the Playboy
by ellikanellika
Summary: Natsume is a confident handsome teenager who thinks girls will always follow him and his words like puppies - but Mikan is anything else, but like that. Will he be able to earn her trust again, after he asumed 'typical-puppy-girl' things about her?


And gone was the playboy

He was used to it – that girls always came running back to him, although he insulted them or did not pay attention to them – it was always girls, who apologized. But this were girls, who did not know the real him.

''Ts… Polka. You're getting on my nerves. Why are you here again?'' he said cold without even looking at her.

''What do you mean? I just came to see you. I mean, it's break, so I thought that maybe I should come to my boyfriend, since you didn't come to find me.'' Mikan told him without hesitation still sitting next to him under the Sakura tree.

When she came, she started to talk and talk and laugh and Natsume could just not take it anymore. Well, he was used to girls talking, but usually girls wanted to kiss him and hug him. But Mikan just talked and did not stop. Right now, he just wanted peace and quiet, but of course he thought that without telling that to someone, people would just know it. So if he told her to get away now, she will have to understand and will surely come back after a while.

Or so he thought.

''Oh shut up. Go away. I don't want to see you right now.'' he still didn't look at her. If he would, he would have seen that for the past 20 minutes, Mikan tried very hard to communicate with him. She smiled and looked happy, but if you just looked at her, you could see that there is something that is bothering her. Natsume did not look at her.

''Eh? That's no problem. I will just sit here with you and stay quiet.'' she said happily. Or something like that.

''No! I said I do not want to see you now. Go away and stay there!'' was Natsumes reply. He knew that this was harsh and usually girls started to cry and ran away. But a couple of minutes later they already came back apologizing and asking him for forgiveness for something they did not actually do.

But Natsume did not care.

As long as he could play the boss, he did not care.

Mikan will have to put up with him, if she wanted to stay with him. Well, he did ask her out, but now it was her task to do everything…

Boy…

You're an idiot.

Mikan was silent for a couple of moments. Her face went blank and did not show any emotions – anymore.

Natsume who thought that she will be crying by now, turned finally to her and was a bit surprised to see a totally cold Mikan. She had a straight face and looked at him – but it seemed that she did not see him.

''Oh…'' she said and got up. She dusted her uniform, scratched her head and smiled: ''Well then. Goodbye.'' and she was gone.

People, who were watching them, were very surprised at her actions. It was the first time ever that a girl so calmly went away without a cry. Natsume was shocked too, but did not do anything.

''Man! You're an idiot!'' screamed someone, but Natsume just stayed as he was. He had to keep his cool. Mikan will come back. Like others.

Like it always happened with girls.

But what he wanted, never happened.

Days passed, as he was waiting for Mikan to apologize to him for her behavior.

He did not call her or send a message, because usually girls did all the work that is why, he thought, it was not necessary to contact her. She will!

However, Mikan did no such thing. She came to school as always, greeted him, when she saw him and then went back to talking with her friends. Natsume did not understand what she was doing. She should try her best to work it out with him! He was not obligated to do so! He already asked her out! She should be grateful for that!

But the girl did not come to him. She did not bother him, nor did she come to just 'see him' and talk to him.

But she never said that they broke up. When others asked her if they are still together, she just smiled and people took that as a yes. So did Natsume; that is why he was angry with her. He already felt bored (lonely) and he (desperately) wanted to see her, to talk to her. But no way is he going to do something.

One day, Mikan did not come to school.

And the next day also.

Natsume got pretty angry about it and went to Mikans best friend Hotaru.

''What the hell is your friend thinking? If she really wants to go out with me, she should do something for it! I'm not going to wait for her!'' he explained cockily and smirked, satisfied with his words. Girls around him squeaked with excitement and giggled with happiness. He is a very important person! People admire him! Girls should know their place!

However, Hotaru and other Mikans friend stood serious.

''Hiyuga. Did you call her?'' asked the black-haired girl.

''Noouuu! Why should I? It's her duty to call me!'' Natsume crossed his arms.

''Did you text her?''

''Of course not. I would have to pay the bill!''

''Did you even once think about go looking for her and just talk with her?''

'' Well, no… Usually…''

And the she exploded.

''Shut the fuck up!'' screamed Hotaru and Natsume was really taken aback.

So were the others.

''You spoiled, pampered, good-for-nothing jerk! Who the hell do you think you are? Christ? Why did you ask her out in the first place if you had no attention to care about her? I really don't know what she saw in you and why didn't she reject you! You know that she is naive that is why you wanted to use her, didn't you?''

Hotaru breathed heavily and tried to calm herself down. Natsume was silent the whole time; he didn't know what to do in such kind of situation. It was the first time something like this happened to him. The moment he wanted to tell her off, Anna spoke:

''She lost her parents when she was born. She's totally alone.''

''And a week ago, she lost her last relative, her grandfather. You as her boyfriend should have known this already. You should stand by her side and comfort her. But all you do is think about yourself!'' screamed Nonoko.

Natsume was speechless. He did not know about this. She did not tell him. ''…I didn't kno…''

He was again interrupted: ''She said that she is going to tell you. That was a week ago. Did you not listen to her? Or are you really that heartless?'' asked Anna.

But they all saw that Natsume did not have an idea, what they were talking about. The girls turned around to leave, but not before Hotaru made the last comment:

''If you had just looked at her for once, you would have noticed. But you didn't.'' and they went away.

Natsume was shocked. But that was an understatement. He was deeply hurt. Not only did he not help Mikan, but he also insulted her and told her to go away. She wanted him to be with her, while she was sad. She wanted to be with him and did all she could do, to make it work. But he did nothing.

He left her, when she needed him.

He did not deserve her.

He found out that the day he told Mikan to go away, was the second day of her grandfathers death – which means, she came to school most probably very depressed, seeking for comfort. And yesterday was the funeral. Today she just stayed home.

He must go to her.

After school he went to her house, but no one was there. He called her and searched for her, but she was nowhere to find. He ran around thinking about her, about her smile, her words, her eyes… and her kisses. She was so gentle, so shy and careful. She was afraid of almost everything, but still she tried hard to do her best. He, the schools playboy, the selfish and spoiled brat asked her out thinking to have this little and week creature for himself. He wanted to see how she really was, who she really was, but he did everything wrong.

''Where are you?...'' he whispered to himself as he came to the city park. Slowly he went through it; he had a feeling she was here – once; if he remembers right, she told him that she loves this park, because there are so many Sakura trees.

And finally – he saw her.

She was sitting on a swing at the playground, looking up into the sky and swinging gently. She was all alone now. There was no one, who could stay by her side.

Natsume slowly went to her and sat on the swing next to her. Mikan did not say a thing. He gently took her hand and squeezed it. After some time, she squeezed it back. It was silent in the park. There were no people; sometimes someone would come, but quickly vanish, after a walk. Birds and wind could be heard. They were dancing through the air, singing a song no one knew and taking the melody with them.

How long they were sitting there in silence, Natsume did not know. It must have been very long, since the sun already went down and first stars could be seen.

Mikan did not cry.

She looked worn out, tired and … and very sad.

Her eyes were dull, her long brown hair fell straight down her body and her clothes were all black.

She seemed very distant – she must have cried allot this days. And he was not there for her. He was not there.

''I'm sorry…''

he said very slowly and in a whisper. He tried to say more, but he couldn't. He did not find the right words. He did not know how to say anything. There were so many things he wanted to tell her… but… how? How should he? He liked her so much, so much, but he couldn't tell her that. Not now, after he proved to be the worst human on this planet!

Mikan finally looked at him. She looked him in the eyes and he could see his own reflection in her eyes. He squeezed her hand, stood up and sat down on the ground in front of her. He took her other hand too and now he was holding both of her hands. She still watched him, but did not say a word. He knew that words won't reach her now – she was in her own world. That is why he just stared into her eyes, holding her hands and occasionally stroking them.

Finally she blinked confused. Her eyes became watery and in that moment, Natsume raised his arms and pulled her into a warm hug. He was still sitting on the ground and she was still on the swing, but they were hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. Mikan buried her face in his shoulder but cried silently. She did not make a sound, her tears just fell.

The night was warm and silent, as two figures still stood there, hugging each other, taking in all the suppressed feelings they had.

Although for a very long time Natsume was known as the worst playboy in the history of Alice Academy, people were quite surprised to see him in a … well, different state. Not only did he start to talk and laugh nicely, he also searched for his girlfriend everyday just to see her. He made her lunch, called her, texted her and was so lovey-dovey with her that it was a real shock for all the people, who have ever known him.

He was with Mikan whenever he could and he did never miss the chance to say to her, what he never did, before he met her.

''I fucking loooove Mikan Sakuraaaa! She's going to be my briiiiiddeeee!''

he screamed from the school roof whenever he got the chance, and not only did the girls go all gaga over him and were very envious of Mikan – Mikan did never miss the chance to look up to him to the rooftop, where the boys were, watching Natsume in admiration, and smiled at him the best smile she could, screaming back:

''You better do iiit!''


End file.
